


A Sweet Taste of Revenge

by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever



Category: Total Drama
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Revenge Sex, Romance, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:16:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever/pseuds/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alejandro cheats on Heather one too many times, and she's finally had enough of it. But in one unexpected twist of fate, the right person comes along and it makes Heather realize that she can do better. A whole lot better...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sweet Taste of Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Total Drama or it's characters. Just so you know, this is for the Anti-AleHeather fans who were disgusted by the new-found canon shipping of Alejandro and Heather. This is of course, the couple that 'should've' been but wasn't, Heather and Justin, a.k.a. Jeather! So, here you go! 
> 
> While back, an old friend of mine and me worked on this last year, so I figured I'd give this to you for amusement.

It was another ordinary day in the life inside Playa Des Losers and Heather was pissed off as hell. She just recently found out that Alejandro was seeing someone else on the side. Well, to put it very differently, he was actually seeing several girls and to think he said to her that he would change his ways. And to think she actually even believed him.

"Heather!" Alejandro yelled to her, "It's not that I don't care about you, mi amor, this is just how I am!"

"That's a bunch of bullcrap! You said you would change!" Heather lashed out, shoveing him away from her, "That was obviously a lie!"

"It's not a lie, honestly!" Alejandro sighed, "It's just I'm too attractive to only settle for one girl."

"I'm sorry, but I'm not doing this anymore." Heather yelled at him, just about to have enough of his disgusting antics, "Go screw some other girl for all I care!"

Heather stormed off to her room trying to hide her tears on the inside as her rage was displayed on the outside. She was mostly stuck there for three more days with these idiots! Three days that she would have to avoid Alejandro. This wasn't the first time he's done something like this to her! He was always screwing other girls and he always said he would stop and he never did. She was done with him this time! She knew he would come to apologize, but to be fair, she wasn't in a very forgiving mood this time.

Suddenly there was a knock on her door. Did Alejandro really come to beg her to take him back that fast?

"Go away!" Heather yelled, "I don't want to talk you! Go fuck one of your other girlfriends!"

"It's Justin." The male model yelled from the other side of her door.

After Heather heard his voice, she quickly got up and opened the door.

"Sorry" Heather sighed, "What do want?"

"You don't mind if I can borrow some shampoo?" Justin asked, "I sorta ran out of some."

"Oh!" Heather laughed, "I don't mind, go ahead!"

Heather went into her bathroom and grabbed a bottle for him. It was vanilla-flavored shampoo that Heather took to give right to him.

"Are you okay?" Justin asked her while she handed him the bottle.

Justin then got a look inside Heather's bathroom wall and noticed the plastered hold that was made due to the Queen Bee's fist.

"I'm certain someone's gonna want to fix that..." Justin nervously chuckled as Heather sat on the toilet pouting. "Is everything okay with you?"

"Why in the hell would you want to know?" Heather lashed out a bit. "All of my problems are not your concern."

Justin really hated to admit it as much, but the pouting face that Heather made, made her a bit cute and pretty to say the least.

"Well, you deny you have problems, but in most cases, there is something wrong with you. I'm a trusting guy, Heather. I'm very certain that if you have a problem like this, just come to me, and I promise you deep down, I'll do my best to make it better." Justin spoke to her calmly as he put his hand on one of Heather's shoulders reassuringly. "Now, tell me what's really wrong. Please..."

Hearing this, Heather's mood started from pissed off to vulnerable in a matter of seconds.

"It's Alejandro..." Heather sighed, taking him a calm breath. "He's been having sex with other girls..."

"How do you know that?" Justin asked her, "Maybe it's just a misunderstanding?"

"I caught him red-handed." Heather told right to Justin, sobbing a bit. "He's admitted it! I just don't know what to do! I thought he was the one for me, but sometimes, I feel like he's betraying me with every passing second. I feel so stupid falling in love with him in the first place! He's a... stupid jackass!"

Heather's head started hitting Justin's chest softly like a pillow. As a result, he began hugging her out. Justin's nose soon got a whiff of her perfume that she was wearing. Who knew that Justin was used to girls who really smelled like tasty tropical fruit? The most surprising thing to him, was that when he was hugging the Queen Bee in comfort, he actually felt a bit of Heather's warmth go right inside Justin nonstop.

"He apparently is, Heather." Justin told her in the most compassionate way, "If he's really going to be like that, then you don't need him anyway! He's nothing but unfaithful to you. I believe that you can do so much better than him! You deserve somebody who should stand up for you, and someone who's not gonna let any woman be ignored like this. You deserve better."

"You're actually right..." Heather spoke out softly, wiping away her unfallen tears and smiled. "I think I do deserve better than him. Thanks, Justin. Thanks for helping me..."

"Glad to help." Justin told her, "Look, I'm going to go and take a shower. If you want to hang out later, maybe we can hit the pool?"

"You know, I think I could use a shower too..." Heather admitted to him, starting to act a little more flirtatious, "You could always stick around with me and we could share that bottle of shampoo..."

"You know what? I really like that..." Justin spoke in a muskily tone. "I really hate to admit this, but have I noticed that when you get depressed like that, it makes you look twice as beautiful?"

Hearing this surprising statement coming from the male model himself, Heather took a bit of a red blush through her pretty soft cheeks. Not even the single man could make a Queen Bee blush with that kind of compliment before.

"You really think so?" Heather responded.

"I do..." Justin commented, "It's actually true that when the more lonelier that the woman gets, the more beautiful she becomes. And I really feel that way in you, Heather."

"You really mean it?" Heather replied, feeling a heavenly red blush towards her cheek.

"Yeah.. I really do." Justin smiled at her slightly, feeling his face closer to hers. This felt like an innocent form of seduction that was never quite seen before in a long time.

Justin started to caress Heather's face softly just like feeling the hand streaming through the quiet ocean and kissed her lightly.

Heather didn't seem to reject the kiss at all. Her biggest response to the kiss was unzipping Justin's pants and stroking his already erect manhood. This sensation only made Justin become quite harder and bigger. It only made the Hawaiian want her even more. Justin moaned right through the kiss and pulled away.

"Heather, please..." Justin moaned.

"'Please', what?" Heather smirked innocently as Justin looked right into her embracing coal grey eyes. So soft and yet so enchanting...

"Suck me..." Justin begged.

"Alright..." Heather agreed with a quite seductive tone. "But you have to return the favor..."

The Queen Bee instructed him to stand up and started to slowly suck him off using her tongue to tease him in the process.

"Ooooh, I like that..." Justin smiled fiendishly as Heather licked him all the way up to the tip of his package. She now started to bob slowly through him over and over. This added a bit pressure right inside Justin's lower body. He felt a rush of sexual adrenaline go right through the Hawaiian as well. His teeth clenched way out of control as Heather felt the Hawaiian taste once again come right to her. "Ohhhhh, man..."

As Justin moaned once again, Heather stopped what she was doing and proceeded to strip in front of Justin slowly, yet sensually and turned the shower on. Justin was instructed to do the same to her. Once the two were inside the shower, Heather laid down in the shower as she looked up at Justin and smirked seductively.

"I want you to eat me out..." Heather told him like he was her little servant. "I want you to make forget all about AleWhordo!"

"Okay..." Justin smirked, "You don't have to tell me twice..."

Justin climbed on top of her as she spread her legs wide enough for him to get between them. He took his tongue and started to tease her, making her moan as the hot water dripped on them both.

"Mmmmmmmmm..." Justin muffled as his hot flowing tongue was tasting her pink petals like he was tasting a slice of heaven come right through his mouth. She tasted like the forbidden fruit that anyone wouldn't even dare taste at all. Heather let out a squeaky moan as Justin's warm tongue was performing circular motions or quite like the mighty F-16 themselves. Justin's hands then smoothly rubbed Heather's hips just to find the sweet spot he was looking for.

"J-Justin!" Heather moaned, "This is so amazing!"

"Shhhhh!" Justin shushed her, "Let's not ruin the moment just yet..."

"I want you inside me..." Heather told him forcefully in desperation. "I want you inside me right now!"

"If you say so." Justin winked at her, "The lady gets what she wants..."

Justin positioned himself and thrusted into her over and over again causing Heather to moan out his name. Heather never wanted this moment to stop for a long time. By far, this was the most amazing sex that Heather ever had. She was experiencing the excellent turbulence that was the gorgeous eye candy himself. Justin felt like he was gonna howl like a werewolf because of the thrusting excitement he was giving it to her nice and easy.

"Oh, man... Oh, man. I'm there... I'm there!" Justin moaned out.

And within a few more thrusts, the male model exploded right inside the Queen Bee, feeling his hot juices go right inside of her. Justin then pulled his cock out as the two of them laid in the shower together, staring at each other in an sensual, tender embrace. They never had to let go of their mesmerizing gaze one bit.

"Where do we go from here?" Heather asked him, "I want that more often, I want you more often..."

"You mean that?" Justin asked her, "I thought you wanted payback on Alejandro..."

"Oh, I did at first..." Heather smiled at him, "But then you came along and now... I want you in my life. I want all of you..."

Heather and Justin's quiet passionate moment went on for another few seconds until someone's voice came right through the door.

"Heather?" Alejandro called out, opening the door to her room, "Listen Chica, I came up to apologize and I wanted to tell you th-"

Before Alejandro could finish that sentence, he saw Justin and Heather in all of their naked heavenly glory in the shower together. The two began looking up at him.

"Hi, Al..." Justin smirked at him causing Heather to laugh, "How are ya?"

"Listen, Heather..." Alejandro said, ignoring Justin like a dried painting, "I'm going to pretend I didn't see this!"

"No Al, I want you to see this!" Heather told him, "You and I are done! I want to be with Justin now!"

"Are you serious?" Alejandro asked her, feeling a little scorned, "You're picking him over me?"

"Yes, I am!" Heather exclaimed.

But she wasn't done yet. She stood up naked and told him right to his now ex-boyfriend's face.

"Because deep down, Justin knows how to treat a lady better than you! He's the only one who can satisfy my every need, and by far... he is 100% more man than you can ever be!" Heather snapped, "You have plenty of other girls, so date one of them and screw them for all I care!"

"Fine, I will!" Alejandro shouted angrily, "But believe you me, you will regret this!"

Once Alejandro stormed out with the door slammed shut, Justin looked right at Heather as she kissed him passionately once again.

"Ohhhhh, no I won't..." Heather whispered in his ear as she and Justin continued their kissing embrace through the sounding waters of the immortal palace that was the shower.

It just goes to show you that revenge can taste so sweet...

 


End file.
